Angel Sanctuary
Prologue The streets were dark, and cold, lit occasionally by the grim yellow light cast from the lamps high above. Angel glanced around warily as he padded through each circle of light. He really didn't want to be seen right now. His job was dangerous, and he wouldn't put it past the alley cats who roamed around here to try and stop him. There was a hoarse cough from up ahead, and he was alert instantly, hurrying towards the sound. A scrawny brown she-cat was pressed up against a trash can, her chest heaving as she rasped for breath. Her fur was wet and sticking up in clumps, and her hazy blue eyes were wide with fear and shock. Angel padded towards her confidently. "You look like you could use someplace safe to stay." The she-cat spun around, her fur bristling, baring her teeth at him. "Who're you?" Angel didn't flinch. "I'm someone who can help. Come on. I know a place where no one will find you." Hesitantly, the she-cat let her shoulders lower. "Thanks, I guess," she shrugged. "What's your name?" "Mellie." "We'll call you Tide. Come on. It isn't far." Tide frowned, then dipped her head and followed Angel away from the trash. As they padded away from the alley, she cast a look west, towards the sea, and shuddered. Angel caught the involuntary reaction, and pressed comfortingly against her. "Don't worry," he soothed. "Where I'm taking you, nothing can hurt you." Chapter 1 Leafstar was starting to drift into sleep as she lay in front of the nursery. Her eyes were half-closed, and there was a warm patch of sun all around her, heating her fur. Her three kits were playing happily on the winding path in front of her, and she could see her Clanmates beneath her, busy on the warm day. "Get her!" Spiderkit squeaked, throwing himself at his mother. "Come on, Olivekit!" Narrowkit tumbled over Leafstar's flank, but Olivekit tucked her tail around her paws and sat still a tail-length away. "I don't want to hurt Leafstar," she complained. "She's my mother and my leader!" "You're just a wuss," Spiderkit muttered. "We're being dangerous rogues, remember?" "Leafstar! Tell him not to call me a wuss!" "Don't call your sister a wuss," Leafstar answered automatically, but her mind was elsewhere. Tigersweep and her apprentice Cocopaw had just entered the camp, both carrying fresh-kill. Leafstar longed for the stripy she-cat to join SkyClan permanently, but it didn't seem to be happening. All the other daylight warriors made descisions before too long, it seemed. Frecklewish, Billystorm and Ebonyclaw had all chosen to stay in SkyClan forever, while Harveymoon seemed to be leaning towards it. "Thinking hard?" Ebonyclaw asked, padding up behind her leader. "You're supposed to be resting while you're looking after the kits. I thought that was why Sharpclaw was temporary leader! You don't always have to look after the Clan, you know." "Really?" Leafstar asked. "I think I do." Ebonyclaw shook her head firmly, flopping down beside the other she-cat. "Just enjoy the last couple of moons with your kits! They'll be apprentices soon." "That's right!" Spiderkit yowled, hearing the last part. "You don't want to be a wuss when you're an apprentice, do you, Olivekit?" "She's not a wuss," Narrowkit said loyally. "She just never plays. Come on, Olivekit, play with us! You can be Sandstorm this time, I promise!" Olivekit shook her head. "Sandstorm's boring now. I want to play new games." "Anyway, Sharpclaw's doing a great job. He's making his first new warriors tonight, and I heard that tomorrow he's heading to Twolegplace to check out some new possible daylight-warriors who Harveymoon suggested." "Ehm. That's great," Leafstar meowed. It should be me doing all of those things! "Harveymoon's coming along well, isn't he?" "Yes. Yes, he really is." I just wish I could say the same for Macgyver. Ebonyclaw shrugged. "I can tell you're not to be distracted," she purred. "Go on. I'll leave you alone with your leader thoughts, and go make sure that Shrewtooth hasn't lost our kits." Leafstar nodded absent-mindedly. "Good luck finding them." Spiderkit watched Ebonyclaw leave, then crept up behind Leafstar and pounced on her tail. "Can we go and find Billystorm?" he asked, batting it with his paws. "I'm bored." "Good idea," Leafstar told him. She flicked her head towards the Rockpile. "He's down there now. Go on." "Thanks!" Narrowkit squealed, and raced with her littermates down the rocks. Leafstar purred softly as she watched them go, then stopped abruptly, catching sight of a tail whisking out of sight down the gorge. Macgyver? She fixed her eyes firmly on the spot, and, sure enough, the black-and-white tom's head appeared a heartbeat later, poking around the rock. He looked like he was searching for someone, although Leafstar couldn't tell who. "Leafstar!" Sharpclaw called, hurrying up to her. "How are the kits?" "They're fine, they're with their father," Leafstar purred. "That's great," Sharpclaw acknowledged, dipping his head. "So, I wanted your opinion on the warrior names I've chosen?" "Sure, go ahead." "I was thinking Ferntail, Molepelt, and Smallfur." "They sound good," Leafstar agreed, nodding. "That should be fine." "Good," Sharpclaw mewed. His eyes betrayed nothing, but Leafstar thought she detected a slight tone of relief in his meow. She purred softly at the thought that Sharpclaw, her brave deputy, was nervous about a warrior ceremony. "You should make sure Patchfoot and Clovertail are ready for the ceremony," Leafstar added. The two warriors had retired to the elder's den together just a few days ago, and both were eagerly looking forward to the ceremony. "I should think they are!" Sharpclaw exclaimed, starting to pad down the trail again. "Thanks, Leafstar." "Any time," she purred, and she meant it. Returning her attention back to the group of cats milling around the fresh-kill pile, she noticed Macgyver back there, talking cheerfully to Cherrytail about something. Frowning, Leafstar determined to keep a closer eye on the black-and-white tom. It wasn't just that he wasn't taking Clan life seriously... no, there seemed to be something else going on. Something Leafstar didn't know about. Chapter 2 "Sharpclaw?" Macgyver asked, stepping softly towards the ginger tom. Sharpclaw spun around, scenting something unfamiliar. "Who's this?" he growled. "This is my friend from Twolegplace. Her name's Catch." Sharpclaw frowned. "And why have you brought her here?" "She wants to leave her Twolegs, and join SkyClan," Macgyver explained. "I've told her all about how great it is here, you see." He bounced a couple of times with excitement. Sharpclaw glanced over to Leafstar, who was sitting and eating a rabbit beside the fresh-kill pile. As if his look had summoned her, she abandoned the rabbit to her kits and padded over to him. "What's going on?" she asked, looking Catch up and down. "I'd like to join SkyClan," the silver she-cat explained in a low voice. "Ch... Macgyver... has told me a lot about it." Leafstar dipped her head politely. "Do you know much about how the Clan works?" "Oh, yes!" Macgyver answered for her. "I've told her everything!" Sharpclaw exchanged a glance with Leafstar. "Well... alright, I suppose," he said reluctantly. Something didn't feel right. "Great!" Macgyver announced. "Come on, Catch, I'll show you the warrior's den!" Leafstar watched them walk off together, Macgyver's head bent close to his friend's ear. Maybe he was just acting weird because he really likes her... or something. "I'm supposed to be happy SkyClan's gathering new members... aren't I?" Sharpclaw asked her. Leafstar nodded. "Come on, Sharpclaw, every cat helps. That's what you told me. Remember?" "I know." He frowned. "So why do I feel like this is the beginning of the end?" Leafstar stared at him. "You're just tired. Nice choice of words, though! Beginning of the end," she muttered to herself. "I like it!" Chapter 3 It was dark out, and the wind was whistling furiously above Zoe's head. She crouched down, pressing her belly to the cold stone, and waited. Normally she was the one who volunteered for the work like this, loving the feeling of sneaking around, and hiding when no one knew you were there, but tonight she was almost wishing she had stayed home with her sisters. Category:Fan Fictions